SIDE STORY BUTTERFLY : BORN NEW FAMILY YoonMin BTS
by thekimve
Summary: Yoongi dan Jimin. 2 manusia yang sangat sulit bersatu. mereka dihalangi takdir sebagai adik dan kakak tiri. Side Story Butterfly. YoonMin. MinGa. Park Jimin. Min Yoongi. BTS. ada sedikit adegan kekerasan tapi hanya lewat doang. RnR please!


**SIDE STORY BUTTERFLY :**

 **BORN NEW FAMILY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
Cast : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin  
Other Cast : Park Yoochun**

 **.  
.**

 _ **10 tahun yang lalu**_

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta pernikahan.  
Saat paling sakral dan membahagiakan bagi sepasang orang yang saling mencintai.

Altar penuh bunga, cincin pengikat dan ciuman persatuan menghiasi sebuah gereja kecil di sudut kota Seoul.

Sepasang manik sipit dari namja berambut merah itu tak tertarik oleh kecantikan calon ibu barunya-atau mungkin sudah menjadi ibu barunya-pandangannya bahkan tak menunjukan ketertarikan saat ayahnya mencium bibir tipis ibu barunya.

Matanya hanya menuju pada satu titik.

Park Jimin. Nama namja kecil berusia 10 tahun itu.  
Menatap tanpa kedip kearah malaikat berambut putih itu.  
Malaikat kecil yang saat ini bergelar sebagai kakak tirinya.

Takdir bisa saja berbelok kearah tak tepat.  
Cinta pun terkadang berhenti di posisi yang salah.

Namun tentu saja hal itu berada di kekuasaan manusia. _Stay or leave_.

Dan Jimin kecil memilih tinggal.  
Ini kali kedua baginya bertemu dengan hyung tirinya.

Hyung yang bahkan tingginya setara dengannya.  
Perbedaan usia 2 tahun tak terlihat lantaran hyung barunya sangatlah manis. Senyumnya merekah tak kala melihat ayah barunya mencium bibir Ibunya.

Ada sebuah rasa bahagia saat Namja berponi putih itu telah memiliki seorang ayah baru.

"Yoongi hyung...". Jimin memanggilnya.  
Kepala putih itu menengok dan tersenyum senang.

Adik kecil didepannya dan Yoongi tak segan untuk memeluknya.

Bagi Yoongi panggilan hyung itu sangat ia dambakan.  
Semenjak kematian ayah kandungnya keinginannya untuk memiliki adik lenyap sudah.

Baginya menjadi hyung adalah sesuatu yang bisa mengusir kesepiannya saat ibunya bekerja seharian.

Yoongi memeluk erat adiknya.  
Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.  
Pelukan itu hangat seperti pelukan ibunya saat hari dimana ibunya pergi dengan mobil hitamnya.

Pelukan yang bahkan tak bisa ayahnya berikan.  
Tuan Park bukanlah sosok ayah yang akan memeluk Jimin saat bocah kecil itu kesepian.

Tuan Park bahkan lebih sering meninggalkannya bersama pamannya. Park Yoochun.

Yoochun kerap membawanya ke studio nya agar Jimin kecil tak kesepian.

"Jiminnie sekarang adikku. Kau tak boleh nakal ne? Hyung akan berbagi mainan denganmu". Yoongi melepas pelukan hangatnya dan merogoh saku celana jeansnya.  
Sebuah permen bertangkai keluar dari sakunya.

"Buat Jiminnie.. hadiah selamat datang". Yoongi tersenyum lebar. Menampilkan gigi putihnya dan itu menambah kesan manis di mata Jimin.

"Gomawo hyungie...". Jimin mendekat.  
Yang Jimin rasakan saat ini bahwa pipi Hyungnya sangat kenyal.

Pipi putih hyungnya di kecup pelan oleh Jimin.  
Pipi itu saat ini terlihat merona. Semburat pink tercetak samar-samar disana.

Jimin dan Yoongi terkikik. Menganggap bahwa itu merupakan kelucuan.

Terkadang manusia beranggapan bahwa ini adalah awal yang indah.  
Keluarga baru, kehidupan baru dan juga cerita baru.

Namun kita tak bisa melupakan bahwasanya awal lahirnya cinta yang tumbuh ditempat yang salah menjadikan itu petaka di kemudian hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cinta bukanlah salah Tuhan.  
Cinta itu indah.  
Keindahan yang berubah menjadi obsesi.

Waktu berjalan. Tak akan pernah menengok kebelakang.  
Waktu terus maju meninggalkan banyak cerita.

Seperti saat ini.  
Saat Jimin berusia 17 tahun. Sehari setelah ulang tahun yang ia meriahkan di sebuah cafe. Disanalah semuanya berujung.

Pernikahan ayah dan ibunya bahkan tak membuat rumah yang ia tempati bersama Yoongi malam ini menjadi ramai oleh kebersamaan mereka.

Setelah pernikahan itu, ayah dan ibu Yoongi lebih memilih menetap di China lantaran bisnis properti yang digeluti ayahnya lebih berkembang pesat disana.

Malam itu Yoochun tak pulang.  
Pekerjaannya di Jepang mengharuskannya terbang kesana malam itu. Ntah apa yang pamannya lakukan di Jepang karena terlihat sering sekali pamannya kesana.

Sesekali akan ada Namja cantik sebaya pamannya untuk datang berkunjung sekedar membicarakan pekerjaan dengan pamannya atau malah terkadang terlibat perdebatan.

Jimin dan Yoongi tak mengerti dan tak ingin mengerti.  
Kehidupan perkuliahan Yoongi sudah membuatnya lelah dan tugas akhir Jimin membuatnya lebih sering berada di kamar.

Malam itu malam yang tak pernah terbayang oleh Jimin.

Yoongi datang bersama dengan seorang namja.  
Mengantarkannya tepat dipagar rumah.

Namja bersurai perak itu lebih tinggi dari pada Yoongi.  
Mobil hitamnya terparkir di sampingnya.

Kecupan mesra di layangkannya di bibir tipis Yoongi.

Tirai jendela di kamar Jimin diremasnya.  
Ada perasaan panas dan bergejolak didadanya melihat pemandangan itu.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung sekian detik namun mampu membuat darah Jimin berdesir.

"Sampai besok Namjoon-ah". Yoongi melambaikan tangannya kepada namja yang ia panggil Namjoon tersebut.

Langkahnya memasuki gerbang rumahnya dan teriakan "aku pulang" menggema di ruang tamu.

"Siapa dia?". Tak perlu basa basi bagi seorang Jimin.  
Ia hanya ingin tahu siapa namja yang telah mencium bibir hyungnya.

"Oh kau Jimin? Kupikir sudah tidur. Dia? Oh hanya temanku di jurusan seni". Yoongi melemparkan tas ranselnya di sofa.  
Mengabaikan tatapan tajam Jimin. Tubuhnya sudah lelah.

Lelah oleh kegiatannya dan ia sangat tahu lelah oleh pertanyaan mengintimidasi Jimin.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama Jimin seperti ini. Siapapun yang mendekati Yoongi dianggapnya musuh.

"Teman? Apa harus saling melumat eoh?". Jimin berjalan mendekat.  
Memutar di belakang sofa itu lantas meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu Jimin. Aku punya hak dekat dengan siapapun". Ada nada jengah di ucapan Yoongi.

Dia sangat lelah.

"Kau menjual dirimu? Teman macam apa yang akan berciuman seperti itu!". Seruan menghujam dari Jimin telak membuat amarah Yoongi keluar.

Yoongi berdiri lantas meraih krah kaos yang di kenakan Jimin.

"Kau hanya adikku. Ingat? Kau tak ada hak melarangku bersama siapapun. Bahkan aku bebas tidur dengan siapapun!". Yoongi menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

Namun apa yang dilakukan Jimin diluar dugaan Yoongi.

Jimin meremas dan menjambak rambut putih Yoongi.

"Arkh! LEPASKAN!". Yoongi berusahan untuk melepaskan diri. Ini menyakitkan.

Bahkan ia tak percaya Jimin seperti ini. Ini bukan Jimin yang ia kenal. Ini adalah iblis dari dalam tubuh Jimin.

"Semurah itu dirimu hyung?! Tidur dengan siapapun? Kau bahkan mungkin tak keberatan tidur denganku!". Jimin lantas melempar tubuh kurus hyungnya ke sofa.

"Arkh!". Yoongi mulai merasa pening.  
Tarikan tadi membuatnya merasa berkunang-kunang.  
Terlebih lagi tubuhnya terlempar di sofa.

 **PLAK!**  
Tamparan itu begitu saja di layangkan di pipi putih Yoongi.

"Kau bahkan tak mau melakukannya denganku! Mengapa kau bisa melakukannya dengan orang lain! Katakan Hyung?!". Lagi-lagi Jimin menarik rambutnya.

Yoongi yakin jika beberapa helai rambutnya ada yang merontok.

Yoongi menggeleng. Matanya beradu dengan mata merah Jimin.

Ini tak seperti Jiminnya. Adik Tirinya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Bagi Yoongi, Jimin adalah adiknya.  
Namun hal itu tak sepaham oleh Jimin.

Jimin mencintainya. Yoongi tahu itu. Namun ia tak menanggapinya.  
Yoongi tak ingin mereka melakukan takdir terburuk.

Yoongo berdiri pada satu prinsipnya bahwa Jimin adalah adik tirinya. Tak bisa berstatus lain.

Malam itu tak hanya hati Yoongi yang terluka namun tubuhnya. Terutama tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Ntah setan mana yang merasuki Jimin.

Jimin memperkosanya.  
Teriakan Yoongi bukan lagi teriakan yang bisa membuat iba Jimin. Tapi teriakan semakin membuatnya terangsang.

"Kumohon.. hentikan..". Suara lemah itu terus memohon. Memohon Kepada namja yang berkali-kali menghujam kejantanannya pada hole sempit Yoongi.

Yoongi sudah mati rasa.  
Darah yang mengalir dari holenya sudah tak bisa dirasakan perihnya.  
Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan hingga tubuhnya tak merasakan apapun.

Tak terhitung berapa kali Jimin klimaks di dalam holenya bahkan Yoongi tak mampu menghitungnya.

Dia sudah tak berdaya. Matanya terpejam.  
Hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah teriakan murka dari ayahnya dan teriakan histeris ibunya.

Yoongi semakin tak mengerti mengapa Jimin tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Bahkan nafsunya.

Pikiran itu berputar terus dipikirannya. Hingga ia berhenti di sebuah titik gelap dan berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

Yoongi memandang kosong kearah jendela rumah sakit.  
Angin musim panas memasuki ruangan yang ia tempati.

Pandangan itu hanya tertuju pada satu titik.  
Ntah apa.

"Yoongi mengalami emosi psikis. Ada trauma yang terendam di otaknya". Dokter yang menanganinya memberikan penjelasan pada ayah dan ibunya.

"Jimin mulai besok sudah bisa dipindahkan dari ruang isolasi menuju ruang rehabilitasi. Perubahan psikisnya mulai membaik meski terkadang Jimin masih berteriak histerik memanggil nama hyungnya". Dokter itu memandang Yoongi sekilas dan pamit pergi dari ruangan itu.

Kejadian seminggu lalu merubah segalanya.

Jimin yang depresi hebat dan Yoongi yang trauma.  
Keduanya terpisah oleh takdir buruk.

Cinta itu menyakitkan. Cinta itu melukai.  
Melukai siapapun.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya.  
Telinganya masih mendengar perkataan dokter namun pandangannya tak disana. Pikirannya tak disana.

Yoongi ingin berteriak.  
Meluapkan segala traumanya namun itu tak bisa ia lakukan.  
Tetesan air matalah yang keluar.

Ini hanya sepele.  
Ciuman isengnya dengan Namjoon berakhir seperti ini. Ya, malam itu hanyalah ciuman iseng yang sengaja Namjoon dan Yoongi buat agar Jimin berhenti mengharapkan cinta darinya.

Kedua orang tua itu tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali memisahkan mereka.

Waktulah yang bisa menyembuhkan Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Aku akan membawa Yoongi ke Daegu dan kau temani Jiminnie di Seoul". Keputusan dari seorang ibu yang tak ingin anaknya tersakiti lebih jauh.

Jimin masih menjalani rehabilitasinya di rumah sakit Seoul dan Ibu Yoongi membawa kembali Yoongi ke kota kelahirannya di Daegu.

Mereka berdua berjuang memperbaiki takdir.

Jimin dan Yoongi mengerti mereka akan berakhir sebagai kakak dan adik. Tak lebih.

Membuat segalanya kembali seperti semula tak segampang meleburkan coklat dan membentuknya kembali.

Yoongi dan Jimin menjalani kehidupan beratnya.

Hingga semuanya bisa terlupakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **3 tahun kemudian**_

.

Jimin sangat senang saat mendengarnya.  
Kabar gembira itu datang dari ayahnya.

"Hyungmu akan kembali kerumah ini". Ucapan Tuan Park sontak membuat namja berusia 20 tahun itu bersorak.

Seperti anak kecil memang. Namun dia sangat bahagia. Inilah saatnya ia menebus dosanya.

"Kau.. tak akan melakukan hal itu pada hyungmu lagi kan?". Pertanyaan Tuan Park sukses membuat senyum terkembang Jimin memudar. Jimin tertunduk.  
Meski didalam hatinya masih menyisakan rasa itu namun ia berusaha mengusir perasaan cinta itu.

Jimin menggeleng dan menatap kepada ayahnya.  
"Aku berjanji appa. Aku akan menjaga hyungku. Yoongi hyung. Bukan menyakitinya". Ucapan Jimin membuat pria berusia 50 tahunan itu tersenyum.  
Menepuk pundaknya pelan lantas bergegas menuju pintu utama rumah itu dan membukakan pintu bagi seseorang yang sudah memencet bel itu.

"Selamat datang Yoongi. Selamat datang istriku". Sapaan dan pelukan hangat Tuan Park diberikannya untuk istri dan anak tertuanya.

Jimin melihatnya.  
Ia semakin tembem.  
Pipi kurusnya dahulu sedikit tebal.

"Halo adik kecilku". Sapaan Yoongi yang sangat dirindukan oleh Jimin.  
Ya, ia adalah adik kecilnya. Selamanya adik kecilnya.

"Hyung.. Yoongi Hyung...". Jimin merindukannya.  
Seakan mengerti apa yang dirasakan adiknya, Yoongi pun lantas memeluknya erat.

"Mianhae...". Ucapan itu yang keluar dari mulut Jimin.  
3 tahun yang lalu merupakan mimpi buruk mereka.

"Lupakan soal itu Jiminnie. Kita memulai dari awal". Yoongi tersenyum selepas mengatakan itu.

Jimin mengangguk.  
Ia benar-benar menyayangi hyungnya.  
Hyung manisnya. Yang semanis gula.

"Hey ku dengar kau berkuliah di kampusku? Kau menjadi adik tingkatku ne? Aku juga akan bertransfer kuliah disana. Di Daegu kampusnya kurang bagus". Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jimin gemas sekali melihat hyungnya yang seperti itu.

Jimin senang sekarang ia bisa melihat hyungnya 24 jam.  
Jimin tak ingin segalanya buruk seperti dulu.

 **.**

 **.  
.**

Senja di sebuah hari.  
Sore itu Yoongi sengaja menunggu Jimin yang tengah berlatih dengan tim penari lainnya untuk drama musikal yang akan pentas 3 bulan lagi.

Tugasnya membuat musik sudah selesai dan ia tak memiliki kegiatan lain.

Dilihatnya Jimin tengah mengobrol dengan adik tingkatnya. Jeon Jungkook.

Ada perasaan tak senang melihat Jimin tersenyum secerah itu kepada Jungkook.

Namun Yoongi berusaha acuh.  
Yoongi menyadari itu perasaan lain dari sekedar sayang ke saudaranya.

Di kampus ini tak ada yang tahu jika keduanya adalah adik kakak berbeda marga.

Yang teman teman tahu adalah : Min Yoongi yang punya andil besar di Dunia seni musik yang sempat berhenti kuliah dan Seorang Park Jimin dari jurusan seni yang pandai menari.

Hanya itu. Tak ada yang tahu jika mereka saudara.

Bahkan Jimin pun dengan isengnya berkata jika Yoongi adalah kekasihnya..

Yoongi tak keberatan. Ntah mengapa ia senang.

"Aish bocah itu lama sekali". Yoongi mengerutu di dalam mobilnya.  
Menunggu Jimin berkemas ternyata lebih lama di bandingkan seorang Yeoja berdandan.

Yoongi sengaja menunggunya di mobil supaya tak melihat kedekatan Jimin dengan Jungkook yang membuatnya risih.

Namja berponi merah itu memasuki mobil Yoongi.

"Maaf hyung.. aku sedikit lama. Jungkook sedikit kesulitan di gerakan akhir. Hoseok bahkan tak mengizinkan pulang jika masih salah". Jimin mengeluarka eyes smilenya.

Dia sangat tau jika hal itu dilakukan maka hyungnya akan berhenti marah.

"Kau dekat sekali dengan Jungkook". Pertanyaan ntah tuduhan itu keluar dari bibir Yoongi.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya.  
Tak mengerti oleh ucapan hyungnya.

"Hyung... kau.. cemburu?". Analisis dadakan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir kissable Jimin.

Yoongi terdesak.  
Bohong jika berkata tidak. Dusta jika berkata iya karena hatinya bimbang.

Mencintai adik sendiri bukanlah hal yanh ingin ia lakukan.  
Namun melihat kejadian di dalam gedung teater itu membuatnya berfikir ulang. Apa memang ia mulai menyukai adiknya sendiri?.

"Ntahlah..". Yoongi berkata sambil tertunduk. "Aku hanya tak suka senyumanmu bukan untukku".

Jimin tersenyum.  
Digenggamnya tangan dingin hyung yang selisih 2 tahun darinya itu.

"Tak perlu di deskripsikan hyung. Biarkan berjalan apa adanya". Jimin lantas menjalankan mobilnya dan melesat menjauh dari kampusnya.

Jimin dan Yoongi mengerti ini sulit. Status adik kakak tak bisa membuat mereka jujur oleh perasaannya.

Indah memang namun tak bisa dimiliki.

Seperti halnya butterfly. Indah namun tak bisa dimiliki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
End**


End file.
